zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxine Myers
Maxine Myers (Maxine Alexandra Myers, M.D.), was a research doctor before the outbreak; she spent half her time as a consultant at St. Clare's, a hospital near Abel, and the other half doing genetic research. She is in a relationship with Paula Cohen. Background Before the Zombie Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Maxine was a research doctor: she spent half her time as a consultant at St. Clare's, a hospital near Abel, and the other half doing research in genetics. She was in a relationship with Paula Cohen, a fellow doctor and researcher. Season One Season Two Maxine spends a significant amount of time creating a zombie-killing spray. Unfortunately, this spray has severe side effects on children. While helping prisoners in a nearby prison, Maxine reconnects with her first girlfriend, Louise Bailey. The two met at a "scared straight" camp when they were teenagers. Maxine realized she was gay as soon as she met Louise. Maxine recognizes her and Paula's old post code at the end of several ROFFLENet messages, so she tricks Sam and accompanies Runner 5 on a trip to meet Paula. However, the messages are actually a trap set by Van Ark. Paula and Maxine escape, but Runner 5 does not. Paula returns to Van Ark to help Runner 5 escape with information that could prevent the zombie-killing spray from harming children. Maxine later develops a serum that slows Van Ark's healing capabilities, rendering him vulnerable to physical attack. This allows him to be killed by Runner 5's rocket launcher. Maxine and Paula are finally reunited after Van Ark's death, but it only lasts a few hours. During a party to celebrate Van Ark's defeat, a strange tone sounds, and Maxine and several other members of Abel Township leave as if in a trance. Season Three Maxine is missing for the first several episodes of season 3. While Maxine is missing, Paula reveals that Maxine was apprehensive about dating a bisexual woman but eventually came around. The two reflect that Maxine was frequently in trouble when she was younger. As an adult, Maxine is a risk taker except when it comes to relationships and her feelings. When Runner 5 and Paula finally discover her in stasis on the Laetitia Greenwald, Maxine insists that she's been mind-controlled and can't be trusted to return to Abel. However, she later changes her mind and escapes with Paula and Runner 5. Maxine joins Runner 5 at Comansys headquarters at the end of season 3. As she and 5 are escaping the collapsing building, she tells Paula that she's ready to start a family with her. They agree to use Sam as a donor. Season Four Maxine is seven months pregnant when season 4 opens. With Janine's help, she gives birth to baby Sara Myers-Cohen-Yao in an overturned van outside Abel. She stays close to Abel following the birth of her daughter, but she does venture out in the season finale. Upon learning that The Minister intended to vivisect baby Sara, Maxine states that she's going to kill Sigrid the first chance she gets. While in the sea caves, Maxine tries to convince Veronica that The Minister is evil. Although Veronica agrees that The Minister has done everything Maxine says, she still shoots Maxine in the arm to escape with Sigrid. Maxine then delivers a rallying speech to Sam, Janine, and Runner 5 as they prepare to return to Abel to defend it. Personality To have a Doctor in a camp is a blessing. To have one who is experienced, calm and kind is something else entirely. Maxine is a calm, laid-back person who is quite knowledgeable about medical matters, but can get a bit flustered on the rare occasions that she accompanies Runner 5 out on missions when things go awry. She is a huge fan of Demons and Darkness. When Ruuner 5 finds a Demons and Darkness rulebook in S1M15 (Virtuous Circle), she gets excited at the prospect of playing with Abel citizens and sends 5 out to get miniatures and paint. In other modes Radio Abel Maxine makes a Z-Bay request for help in the hospital in exchange for socks. Supply Runs Entertainment Run * Eugene and Maxine would like a Scrabble set. * Sam, Jack, and Maxine speculate on what kind of entertainment the Major likes. * Maxine misses LOLcats. Medicine Run Maxine runs the Medicine Run. Category:People Category:Abel Township